Love is Hurt
by uchiharyuko
Summary: Terkadang cinta datang dari sebuah pengkhianatan dan rasa sakit. Byakuran x Hibari .10018. #CPC2016


**Love is Hurt**

 **Katekkyo Hitman Reborn © Amano Akira**

 **Byakuran x Hibari**

Hibari tak pernah tahu apa yang ia lihat darinya. Bukankah dia hanyalah antagonis brengsek yang mengganggu kedisiplinan di Namimori ? Oh dia bahkan hampir memusnahkan satu dunia parallel dengan eksistensinya. Pria dengan senyum rubah yang munafik. Apa yang membuat seorang karnivora seperti Hibari Kyoya tertarik padanya ? Atau lebih tepatnya menyerahkan diri padanya ?

Kenapa Hibari Kyoya mengizinkan Byakuran untuk menyentuh dan memiliki dirinya yang berharga ?

Ia adalah Hibari Kyoya. Seorang karnivora tangguh dengan harga diri yang sangat tinggi. Tidak ada aturan yang bias mengikatnya. Tidak ada pula orang yang berhak memerintahnya. Karena ia sendiri adalah aturan itu sendiri.

"Hibari chan ?" Suara pria itu terlalu lembut, sampai membuat bulu kuduknya merinding. Hibari hanya menolehkan sedikit kepalanya dan menatap pria itu tanpa banyak ekspresi yang berarti.

"Apa maumu ?"

Pria itu tertawa kecil, melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang hibari. Sebuah kecupan ringan ia berikan pada bibir dingin hibari. Senyum liciknya yang bagaikan rubah itu seolah sudah menjadi aksesories wajib penghias sang Boss Melfiore.

"Mmmh~ _Don't be so cold towards your lover. No wonder Dino kun is leaving you …"_

Tubuh Hibari sedikit menegang dan sebuah rasa perih mulai merambat di hatinya. Ia sedikit menggigit bibir bawahnya, mencoba menhilangkan ingatan menyakitkan yang kembali mendatanginya. Tentang Dino Cavallone yang sukses mencuri hatinya kemudian menghancurkannya.

"Diam. Byakuran! " Desis Hibari tak senang, mengalihkan pandangannya dari manik violet Byakuran yang terlalu mengintimidasi.

"Mmmh~ Bukannya kau justru menyukai kekasih berisik ? Seperti Dino Cavallone ?"

Dengan tak sabar Hibari membalikan badannya dan mendorong tubuh Byakuran hingga terbaring di atas kasar. Tubuh Hibari yang lebih kecil dengan cepat berada dia atas perut Byakuran untuk mengunci pergerakannya. Mata Hibari menyipit tajam menatap manic violet Byakuran yang tak menunjukan ekspresi apapun. Hanya sebuah senyum tipis penuh kemunafikan yang selalu ia tunjukan.

"Jangan pernah sebut nama itu di hadapanku lagi," suara Hibari turun beberapa oktaf, seolah memberitahu Byakuran bahwa ia mulai kehabisan kesabaran. Dua tangan Hibari mencengkram erat kerah Byakuran untuk mengancamnya.

Byakuran tak mengatakan apapun. Tangannya bergerak menuju pipi Hibari dan mengelusnya perlahan dengan lembut. Perlahan ia menarik Hibari dan memberikan sebuah kecupan singkat di bibirnya. Ada sebuah senyum tipis saat Byakuran selesai memberikan ciuman itu. Bukan sebuah senyum munafik atau senyum licik yang biasa ia berikan. Hibari tahu, orang biasa tak akan bisa makna tersembunyi dibalik senyum samar Byakuran. Hanya Hibari yang dapat melihat sebuah kepahitan dan kepedihan dari balk senyum itu.

" _I don't want to talk about him anyomore_ …" bisik Hibari, perlahan menyerahkan dirinya dalam sentuhan Byakuran. Ia biarkan dirinya tenggelam dalam pelukan Byakuran. Ia tak peduli lagi jika kehangatan yang ditawarkan Byakuran adalah sebuah kepalsuan atau sekedar pelampiasan. Semua itu sudah tak ada artinya lagi karena sebuah pengkhianatan.

" _Poor Little Skylark_ …" Dengan lembut, tangan Byakuran mengelus dan menenangkan sang skylark rapuh yang baru saja kehilangan langitnya. Langit yang awalnya berawan kini telah berkabut dan hilang dari pandangannya.

" _Don't pity me_ …"

Byakuran tertawa kecil, jemarinya dengan lihai bergerak mengusap bibir tipis Hibari yang sedang mengerucut kesal. Ia tahu bahwa skylark cantik dengan harga diri yang setinggi langit ini tidak akan mungkin bisa menerima rasa kasihan. Meski atas semua pengkhianatan yang telah dilakukan kekasihnya sendiri, Dino Cavallone.

"Kau tahu hibari-chan. Aku orang yang pendendam.." bisik Byakuran, berbisik di telinga Hibari dan tanpa ragu menggigit pelan cuping telinganya. Tak bisa dihindarkan, sebuah erangan seduktif lolos dari bibir hibari.

"Ngh..I dont understand…" desis Hibari, tak begitu mengerti dengan maksud ucapan Byakuran. Ia sudah tahu bahwa boss Melfiore itu memang lelaki brengsek yang akan melakukan apapun untuk kepuasan hatinya. Tapi pendendam ? Apa hubungannya dengan Hibari ?

Byakuran tergelak pelan lalu menggigit leher hibari sampai meninggalkan kissmark. Dengan nakal ia mengecup bekas kissmark itu dan perlahan mulai membuka pakaian yang menutupi tubuh mulus sang skylark.

"Jangan pura-pura bodoh Hibari-chan. Kau sangat mengerti maksudku. Menurutmu kenapa alasan Dino kun meninggalkanmu hmm ?"

Oh, Ayolah bisakah Byakuran berhenti menyebut nama kuda Italia itu. Hibari benci mengakuinya, tapi ia masih belum bisa melupakan kuda pirang itu begitu saja. Tidak setelah ia memasuki kehidupannya dan sukses menghancurkannya.

"Dia…ngh…memiliki orang lain…dan memilih untuk,,ngh,,membuangku" jawab Hibari bercampur dengan desahan erotis karena Byakuran yang sedang bermain-main dengan titik sensitifnya

"Dan siapa orang lain itu ?"

Hibari terdiam. Oh, memangnya ia peduli ? Ia tidak mau tahu dan peduli akan hal itu.

" _I don't -know and I don't want to know_."

" _You know but you don't want to remember_ ," jelas Byakuran, membuat Hibari semakin diam seribu bahasa. Sesaat, Hibari mulai memikirkan ucapan Byakuran. _Something is wrong…_

"Katakan saja dengan jelas, herbivore…"

"Bagaimana kalau kuperlihatkan ?"

"…. "

* * *

 _Kepercayaan adalah satu hal nustahil yang akan diberikan Hibari pada siapapun di dunia ini. Ia tidak membutuhkan kepercayaan karena kepercayaan itu seperti sebuah gelas kaca yang indah. Terlihat sangat berharga saat diberikan pada orang lain, namun hanya menjadi sampah tak berarti jika sudah dihancurkan._

 _Dan bodohnya Hibari tak sadar bahwa hatinya sang sekuat baja ternyata tak lebih dari kaca rapuh yang dengan mudahnya dihancurkan._

 _Saat hibari melihatnya, momen saat perasaannya dihancurkan menjadi serpihan kaca. Momen saat perlahan kabut mulai menyelimuti langitnya. Momen saat sang skylark tak lagi bisa melihat langitnya dengan jelas. Tak tahu lagi kemana harus terbang._

 _Momen saat Dino Cavallone bercumbu dengan Rokudo Mukuro._

 _Momen saat awan dilangit mulai hilang tergantikan oleh kabut._

 _Saat itulah hibari sadar bahwa ia tak lebih dari herbivore lemah yang baru saja kehilangan tempat untuknya berlindung. Hell. Bukankah dia seorang karnivora kuat yang tak butuh perlindungan ? tak mengenal apa itu rasa sakit ?kekecewaan ? Dan semua emosi tak berguna ini ?_

" _Hibari-chan ? Bukankah sakit rasanya melihat milikmu dicuri oleh orang lain ?"_

" _Dia yang memilih untuk meninggalkanku. Orang lain tak mencurinya dariku-"_

" _Apa bedanya ? Kebahagiaan yang seharusnya kau rasakan bersama kekasihmu telah dicuri dan menjadi milik orang lain,bukan ?"_

" _Sebenarnya kau mau bilang apa ?"_

" _Kau….Biarkan aku mencurimu dari Dino kun karena dia sudah mencuri Mukuro-kun dariku…"_

" _Kau hanya ingin menjadikanku sebagai alat balas dendammu. "_

" _Tidak Hibari chan. Aku memberikanmu rumah baru, langit baru untukmu terbang. Kau tak bisa lagi terbang di langitmu yang sudah berkabut, skylark kecil…"_

" _What do you want ?"_

" _Be mine.."_

* * *

" _Now, you remember_ …" bisik Byakuran. Helaan nafas lembutnya menggelitik leher Hibari, membuat tubuhnya bergetar hanya karena getar suara sang Bos Melfiore.

"Bukankah aku sudah menjadi milikmu ? Untuk apa lagi semua kenangan tak berguna itu kau munculkan kembali ?" desis Hibari kesal, dengan sengaja menggoda Byakuran dan memperpendek jarak di antara keduanya. Membuat Byakuran mampu merasakan helaan nafas Hibari yang menggelitik.

Byakuran tertawa kecil, menarik pinggang Hibari dan memeluknya erat. Manik lilacnya bergerak menelusuri wajah cantik Hibari, berusaha mencari secelah kebohongan darinya. Jemari byakuran pun ikut bergerak menyusuri lekuk tubuh seksi Hibari dan tak menemukan sedikit pun cacat dari tubuh sempurnanya.

"Kurasa Dino Cavallone sudah membuat sebuah kesalahan besar dengan membuang malaikat cantik seperti Hibari-chan."

Hibari hanya mendengus pelan dan menaikan sebelah alisnya. " Kurasa itu hal yang sama yang kau katakan pada Rokudo Mukuro."

"Aha.. _Sweet words doesn't work at you_ ,hmm ?"

"Kalau kau sudah tahu, berhenti bicara dan lakukan tugasmu…" desis Hibari dengan tak sabar, mengecup bibir Byakuran yang terasa manis seperti marshmellow.

" _Anything for you, my sweet hibari chan_ ~"

Cinta yang terlahir dari pengkhianatan itu nyata. Cinta tak hanya lahir dari sebuah afeksi karena keindahan semata. Terkadang cinta juga bisa muncul dari sebuah rasa sakit yang tak disangka.

" _Because I love the way it hurts…. "_

 _-_ _ **END-**_


End file.
